La Bataille
by Taurenloth
Summary: OS. La guerre en Forêt Noire fait rage..


_NDA : Une volonté de remanier la présentation de toutes mes fics m'anime :)_

**La Bataille**

Je m'appuye contre le mur, épuisée, l'arc glissant de mes mains tachées de sang. Dehors, à travers les murs du château, j'entends encore les cris, les rugissements, le bruit du métal…

Encore une attaque desesperée, je ne les compte déjà plus.

Tout comme les morts, d'ailleurs.

Voilà trois jours que dure le siège. Trois jours, dont chaque seconde semble durer une éternité. Vide… Tout semble vide…

Il y eut la peur. Puis, la rage. Puis, la douleur.

Passées. Réduites en cendres par le feu, emportees par les rafales de vent, évanouies dans le silence précedant chaque combat meurtrier. Il ne reste plus qu'un froid glacial envahissant peu à peu chaque fibre de mon corps…

Mais l'âme résiste encore.

- Melear !

Les voix ne resonnent plus dans le silence mort.

- Je suis là, père…

Il apparaît derrière moi. Etrange de le voir se déplacer si lourdement. Même pour un elfe il est difficile de passer inaperçu en armure…

- Nous avons réussi à percer la lignée. Les ennemis ont reculé.

Il rejette en arrière ses longs cheveux blonds, autrefois brillants, comme de l'or, maintenant emmelés et ternis. Pendant un instant, je me suis même demandée s'ils n'étaient pas en train de blanchir, comme ceux des Mortels. Il est aussi épuisé que nous tous, je le vois à travers son masque de pierre. La lourde responsabilité pèse sur lui de plus en plus. Lui et lui seul serait coupable de la défaite. De la mort de centaines de personnes, parties une fois de plus sur le chemin de la guerre incontournable, sous les étendards de celui qui ne croit pas à la victoire…

- Nous devons tout de même rester vigilants…

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Je me chargerai de la défence en cas de necessité. Allez prendre un peu de repos. Vous aussi en avez besoin.

Contrairement à son habitude, il ne dit rien. Et je crois savoir à quoi il pense. Nous avons si souvent les mêmes pensées.

Quelqu'un nous manque sous les cîmes brûlantes des arbres, au coeur des combats.

Mon frère.

Il aurait du être là, avec nous, pour tenir, attaquer, esperer, repousser les ennemis… Mais il est parti, et se bat maintenant loin de sa terre natale, dans une bataille désesperée contre l'Ombre elle-même.

Loin de nous.

Loin de là, ou l'on avait le plus besoin de lui.

Je m'assieds sur une marche, ferme les yeux, et, comme n'attendant que ce moment, il apparaît devant moi. Ancienne vision, souvenir que je n'ai jamais pu me pardonner. Jamais.

_- __Melear…__ - __il __soupira__._

_- __Je __viens __avec __vous__._

- _Pas __question__. __La __route __est __trop __dangereuse__._

_- __Je __viens__._

- _Ecoute__, - __il __prit __mes __mains __dans __les __siennes__. __La __traversée __de __Hithaeglir __a __déjà __faite __bien __des __morts__, __et __on __ne __sait __qui __pourrait__-__on __rencontrer __en __chemin__._

- _Je __sais __me __battre__._

_- __Je __ne __veux __pas __risquer __ta __vie__._

_- __Tout __comme __moi__ - __la __tienne__._

_- __Tu __crois __que __ta __présence __pourrait __changer __quelque __chose__ ?_

- _Le __prisonnier __s'est __échappé à __cause __de __moi__, __c'est __injuste __que __père __t'envoie __toi__, __payer __mes __erreurs__ !_

_- __Nous __sommes __tous __coupables__. __Et __puis…__Melion__, __Tinwiel__, __leur __diras-tu __la __même__ chose__? __Taurenloth __est __morte __en __leur __donnant __vie__, __et __maintenant __c'est __leur __père __qui __est __tombé __en __défendant __Aradhlynd__, __ils __sont __orfelins__ ! __Ils __ont __besoin __de __toi__, __Melear__, __tu __ne __peux __pas __les __abandonner__._

_Je __baissai __la __tête__._

_- __Laisse__-__moi __au __moins __t'accompagner __jusqu'à __la __frontière__. __Je __n'irai__s __pas __plus __loin__._

_Il __soupira à__nouveau__._

_- __Comme __tu __voudras__..._

Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains.

Pourquoi, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourne là où l'on t'attendait ?

Il ne pourrait repondre. « Un devoir » , c'est ainsi qu'il avait dit. Mais proteger sa terre natale n'est-il pas un devoir aussi ?

Pourquoi l'ai-je laisse partir ?

Je relève la tête. Mon pere me regarde avec une expression attristée.

Je repete, avec une voix dépourvue d'émotions:

- Allez vous reposer…

- Melear… - il s'accroupit près de moi et me regarde dans les yeux avec cette expression si particulière que je ne vis qu'une seule fois dans ma vie, ce jour maudit lorsque ma mère était partie pour toujours.

- Fais attention à toi. Et… Ne t'accuse pas de l'avoir laissé partir. Tu… tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi et moi seul qu'il faut blâmer pour cela.

Il me serre soudain dans ses bras.

- Fais attention à toi.

Il se relève et s'en va d'un pas vif.

J'appuie ma tête contre le mur en le regardant disparaître derrière la porte.

_- __Vous __m'avez __demandé__, __père__ ?_

_Il __leve __la __tête__._

_- __Les é__missaires __sont __revenus__. __Legolas __n'est __pas __avec __eux__._

_Je __sens __le __froid __envahir __mon __corps à__ses __mots__._

_- __Ils __ont __apporté __ceci__._

_Mon __père __me __tend __une __feuille__. __En __le __regardant__, __je __demeure __un __instant __frappée __par __l'expression __figée __de __son __visage__, __derrière __laquelle, je le sait, __se __cache __une __profonde __douleur__._

_Je __m'attends __au __pire__._

_Je __baisse __les __yeux __sur __la __lettre __et __reconnais __l'écriture __fine __de __mon __frère__._

_Le __sens __des __mots __ne __semble __pas __atteindre __ma __concience__._

_«__Père__,_

_Pardonnez__-__moi __de __la __peine __que __je __vous __cause __par __cette __lettre __qui __vous __parviendra __lorsque __je__serais __déjà __en __chemin __vers __le __Sud__._

_Un __Conseil __fut __réuni __par __le __seigneur __Elrond__, __où __d'importants __propos __furent __tenus __sur __le __Mal __se __répandant __sur __le __monde__. _

_Nous __apprîmes __ainsi__, __que __Sauron__, __le __Seigneur __Noir__, __prépare __une __guerre __pour __assujettir __les __peuples __libres __d'Ennor__, __s'alliant __avec __le __traître __Curunir __'Lan__. __Tous __deux __sont __en __quête __de __l'Anneau __Unique __du __Pouvoir __qui __rendra __le __Mal __plus __puissant __que __jamais__. __Nous __fumes __très __surpris __d'apprendre __que __le __Perian __Bilbon __Saquet__, __compagnon __des __Nains __venus __à __Taur__-__e__-__Ndaedelos __il __y __a __des __années__, __et __le __prisonnier __échappé __à __notre __garde __en __furent __les p__ossesseurs__, __ce __qui __alourdit __encore __plus __le __poids __sur __ma __conscience__. __Tout __cela __vous __sera __conté __par __Randìr __et __Faroth __qui __eux __aussi__ é__taient __présents__._

_Il __a__ é__té __décidé __de __détruire __l'Anneau__, __et __une __Communauté __fut __constituée __pour __accompagner __Frodon__, __le __Porteur__, __dans __le __pays __du __Mal__, __car __ce __n'est __que __là__-__bas __qu'il __pourra __être __détruit__. __Je __me __suis __porté __volontaire__. __Je __ne __pourrais __expliquer __clairement __les __raisons __de __cet __acte__, __si __ce __n'est __que __je __me __sens __concerné __par __le __futur __de __cet __Anneau__, __et __ma __conscience __ne __pourrait __s'apaiser __si __je __ne __fais __pas __tout __mon __possible __afin __d'aider __à __le __détruire__._

_Nous __partons __demain __à __l'aube__._

_Pardonnez__-__moi __d'abandonner __la __Forêt __Noire __en __une __période __si __difficile__, __mais __je __ne __puis __échapper __à __ce __que __je __concidère __maintenant __comme __mon __devoir__._

_Puisse __la __grâce __des __Valar __vous __protéger__, __vous __et __Melear__, __des __dangers __à __venir__._

_Legolas__ »_

Beaucoup ont dit alors qu'il nous a abandonné.

Je ne peux le juger. Pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour ça. Qu'aurais-je fait, moi, Melear Thranduiliel, si c'était moi qui aurait à choisir où mourir, ici ou là-bas ?

Déchiré entre deux guerres… Entre la maison, et ceux qui lui sont en un instant devenus chers… On ne peut pas le juger.

Mais son absence crée un vide énorme.

Pendant les attaques, une seule pensée tourne dans ma tête, un murmure sans fin, une éternelle prière…

Qu'il revienne…

J'ai perdu ma mère, ma soeur, mes amis sont tombés en défendant la cité, ne me prenez pas aussi mon frère !

Qu'il revienne, que je puisse le voir, une derniere fois, lui demander pardon, pardon pour tout…

Même si le monde sombre dans l'Ombre, disparait dans les flots…

Je dois rester forte.

Je reste seule, il n'est plus à mes côtés.

Je prendrais sa place. Je me battrais pour ma terre, afin de venger ceux qui ont déjà donné leur vie pour elle, et proteger ceux qui un jour la feront revivre...

Que mes flèches deviennent une malédiction, que mon épée devienne un bouclier.

Je me battrais jusqu'au bout.


End file.
